


Hunter

by baddieyang



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluffy, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: San é um híbrido de lobo e, por um descuido, acaba sendo seguido até sua toca por um caçador.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 1





	Hunter

O híbrido corria por entre as árvores, fugindo do caçador que o seguia de perto desde que se encontraram, por  coincidência , na clareira onde San gostava de passar seus dias.

Quando o caçador percebeu que se tratava de um híbrido, não hesitou em levantar sua arma e apontar para a cabeça de San, que nem havia percebido que havia outra pessoa ali, só se tocou quando escutou uma voz lhe mandando ficar parado, como se ele não fosse entender o que estava acontecendo. 

Com isso, San saiu correndo, tentando despistar seu perseguidor, que parecia não desistir de capturar o híbrido, que era um artigo de luxo no mundo humano, sendo vendidos por mais de bilhões de wons, dependendo da espécie e da beleza do ser meio humano e meio animal.

Sendo metade lobo ômega, San sabia que os humanos amavam os de sua espécie, pois podiam comercializa-los como acompanhantes, prostitutos ou, eles eram vendidos a preços exorbitantes para servirem como escravos sexuais privativos.

Sabendo de tudo aquilo, San iria fazer de tudo para que não fosse pego e, caso não conseguisse fugir, não iria ser capturado com vida, ele valia mais se pego vivo, mas, o híbrido sabia que não queria ter que ser um escravo pelo resto de sua vida, então valia mais a pena se matar caso visse que não tinha saída daquela situação.

Não prestou atenção no caminho que seguia e, quando se deu conta, havia levado o caçador para sua caverna, onde morava a quase 15 anos, sozinho, depois que sua mãe morreu ao protegê-lo de um ataque de híbridos de leões.

Tentou mudar o caminho, para que o caçador não percebesse onde estava, mas, assim que seu perseguidor viu a porta da caverna decorada de forma simples, percebeu que se tratava da moradia de alguma coisa e, como já havia perdido o híbrido de vista, decidiu entrar na caverna, para explorar um pouco e descobrir o que morava ali.

Uma onda de calor percorreu o corpo magro de San, que lembrou que seu cio estava prestes a chegar e, desesperado, rezou para que o caçador dentro de seu ninho saísse de lá logo, por que os híbridos ômegas e alfas perdiam a razão quando estavam no cio, pensando somente em se aliviar e em nada mais. 

Fora que o cheiro do cio afetava até mesmo os humanos, e era por isso que os ômegas eram perfeitos para serem vendidos como escravos sexuais, já que seu cheiro enlouquecia qualquer um que estivesse perto o suficiente.

San subiu em uma árvore e ficou escondido entre as folhas, tentando ver a hora em que o outro saía de sua caverna, para que pudesse entrar e se preparar para passar, novamente, seu cio sozinho.

Wooyoung explorava a caverna que havia encontrado enquanto perseguia um híbrido, o local não tinha muita coisa, mas era bem aconchegante, do jeito que o Jung sabia que os híbridos gostavam. A “cama” era um conjunto de objetos fofos que o dono da caverna, provavelmente, achara na floresta ou roubara de algum acampamento, para que pudesse deixar seu ninho quentinho.

Pelo cheiro doce que tomava conta do espaço, ele sabia que o híbrido estava prestes a entrar no cio e, indo contra tudo o que seu pai o ensinava sobre caçar híbridos,  Wooyoung pretendia deixar aquela criatura em paz, pois odiava o que os seres humanos faziam com eles, mas, se não voltasse com nada, seu pai iria ficar uma fera e iria descontar em si ou em sua mãe.

Decido a ir caçar alguma outra coisa,  Wooyoung sai da caverna, sentindo o cheiro mais forte, percebendo que o  híbrido deveria estar escondido perto dali, esperando-o sair de sua toca para que pudesse entrar.

— Desculpe ter entrado em sua toca. - Disse, olhando ao redor e tentando achar onde estava o tal. - E por ter te perseguido. - Completou. - Posso fazer alguma coisa para te compensar?

Sabia que a cada minuto que passava ali, era um minuto que o híbrido estava mais perto de ser dominado pelo cio e, caso isso acontecesse,  Wooyoung não iria conseguir ir embora nunca. Já tinha ouvido falar de casos em que caçadores foram seduzidos por suas caças e, no final do período do cio, eles apareciam mortos em algum lugar, ou decidiam abandonar suas vidas na cidade para viver com seus parceiros híbridos.

— Não quero nada que venha de vocês. - Respondeu uma voz, carregada de raiva. 

Wooyoung não conseguira definir de onde vinha a voz, mas confessava que tinha adorado o timbre doce, mesmo que cheio de raiva e ressentimento.

— Tem certeza? Por que, pelo o que eu vi no seu ninho, você gosta bastante dos nossos travesseiros e cobertas. - Brincou, recebendo um rosnado em troca. - Opa, não precisa disso, cara, só  tô brincando com você. Se quiser, posso tentar conseguir mais cobertores para você, o inverno esse ano vai vir mais cedo e vai ser mais forte, pelo o que ouvi no noticiário e li nos jornais.

Após um tempo de silêncio,  Wooyoung conseguiu ouvir o farfalhar de folhas e, de cima de uma das árvores, desce o ser mais lindo que o humano já viu em toda a sua vida. Durante a perseguição ele não conseguira ver seu alvo muito claramente, por ter problemas de visão de longe e ser proibido de usar óculos, ele só conseguira identificar um vulto correndo de si.

— Você pode mesmo fazer isso pra mim? - Pergunta o híbrido, sem se aproximar do humano, ainda com medo de ser atacado.

— Claro que posso. - Sorriu, tentando tranquilizar o mais alto. - Meu nome é  Wooyoung , e o seu?

— Sou San. Você pode me arranjar um daqueles bichinhos fofos em tamanho gigante? - Perguntou, seus olhos brilhando ao lembrar de quando vira uma criança humana com um daqueles nos braços.

— Você quer dizer um ursinho de pelúcia?

— Qualquer que seja o nome, quero um daqueles bem grandes, sabe? 

— Eu sei do que você está falando, posso conseguir sim um pra você. - Concorda o mais baixo, vendo o outro dar pulinhos de alegria.

— Eu sempre quis um daqueles, mas minha  omma morreu antes de conseguir pegar um pra mim. - Fez bico, se lembrando de sua mãezinha que já havia partido.

— Sinto muito pela sua  omma , mas prometo conseguir um desses pra você. 

— Muito obrigado. - Agradeceu, se aproximando do outro e arriscando abraçar o mesmo, sentindo o corpo forte paralisar com a ação. - Ah, me desculpe! Eu gosto de abraços. - Se desculpou, separando seus corpos e olhando para baixo, envergonhado.

—  Não precisa se desculpar, eu também gosto de abraços, só me surpreendi.

— Okay então. - Respondeu, voltando a abraçar o outro. - Eu vou entrar no cio logo, é melhor você ir embora ou vai ficar preso aqui.

— Tudo bem. - Concordou. - Como vou saber que seu cio terminou e que posso te trazer as coisas que prometi?

— Eu deixo um aviso lá na clareira, mas, normalmente, meus cios duram uns 3 ou 4 dias.

— Okay, então daqui uns quatro dias eu irei aparecer lá na clareira para ver se você já está melhor.

— Combinado.

— Até mais. - Se despediu, voltando pelo caminho pelo qual havia chego até ali, voltando  a clareira e decidindo o que caçaria agora e como faria para conseguir o que o híbrido havia pedido.

Os quatro dias passaram rapidamente para  Wooyoung e lentamente para San, que sofreu o tempo inteiro com seu cio, além de ficar pensando durante todo o tempo no caçador legal e gostoso com quem havia feito amizade. Não sabia se aquilo iria dar em algum lugar, mas, pela primeira vez em 20 anos, ele tinha um crush por alguém e não estava disposto a desistir daquilo sem antes ver se iria dar certo.

Deixou o recado na clareira, desenhando um pequeno lobo em uma das árvores, que seria ignorado por qualquer um que não fosse  Wooyoung e, em sua espera pelo outro, San se sentia ansiosa para ver o humano novamente, sentir seu cheiro amadeirado gostoso e abraçar seu corpo bem desenvolvido e trabalhado.

Esperou até o meio da tarde e, quando estava prestes a desistir e ir caçar alguma coisa para comer, escutou passos se aproximando de onde estava e, instintivamente, San se escondeu e ficou observando quem era, não podia se dar ao luxo de abaixar a guarda, não depois que sua mãe deu a vida para lhe deixar à salvo, ele iria fazer de tudo para ficar bem em honra  a ela.

Viu o humano que o perseguira a alguns dias atrás e relaxou, vendo-o carregar as coisas que havia prometido trazer para si, o que o deixou tão feliz, que saiu correndo de onde se escondia e se jogou em cima do outro.  Wooyoung sentiu um corpo pulando em cima de si e soltou tudo o que segurava para que pudesse passar os braços pela cintura do híbrido, para que ele não caísse e se machucasse.

— Você veio mesmo!!! - Gritou o híbrido, agarrando o pescoço do Jung.

— Claro que sim, eu prometi, não é mesmo?

— É sim, e ainda trouxe tudo o que disse.

— Trouxe mesmo, olha esse urso, é grande o suficiente? - Perguntou, pegando o urso de cor marrom claro e de tamanho enorme que quase cobria por completo o pequeno caçador.

— É perfeito. - Respondeu o híbrido, pegando o urso do outro e passando a andar para dentro de sua caverna, chamando o humano para vir consigo.

Os dois entraram no ninho e  Wooyoung foi passando o que havia trazido para que o híbrido arrumasse aonde bem entendesse; quando terminaram, os dois estavam cansados e banhados em suor, então decidiram ir tomar um banho no rio ali do lado, para que pudessem relaxar.

Caminharam os poucos metros até chegar no rio e tiraram as roupas, ficando apenas de cueca, para que pudessem nadar livremente. A água estava gelada, mas nenhum deles pareceu se importar, já que o clima naquele dia estava quente parecendo o inferno, então a água fria ajudava a abaixar a temperatura de seus corpos.

— Como foi o seu cio? - Perguntou Wooyoung, curioso sobre aquilo.

— Horrível. - Reponde. - Eu odeio ser ômega, nada de bom vem com isso. - Reclamou, fazendo um bico com os lábios rosados.

— Tadinho do San, preso no corpo de um  ômega e sem gostar de nada. - Brincou o humano, se aproximando de San e o abraçando.

— Você tá me zoando?

— Claro que não. - Disse, sarcástico, vedo o outro fazer mais um bico, além de cruzar os braços, fazendo birra. - Não faz birra, bebê. Eu só  tô brincando. - Pede, distribuindo beijinhos no pescoço do outro, que desmancha a carranca em um ataque de risos.

— Para, faz cócegas. - Gritou, conseguindo se separar do humano e nadar para longe.

— Volta aqui, Sannie. - Resmungou, sentindo a água gelada bater onde antes estava o outro. - A água tá gelada.

— Quer sair? Podemos comer alguma coisa, acho que tenho algumas comidas que peguei em um acampamento antes do cio.

— Pode ser. - Concordou.

Com isso, os dois saem da água e se secam com as toalhas que o híbrido trouxe de sua toca, vestindo as roupas que eles haviam trazido de reserva. Passaram a caminhar de volta para a caverna de San, tomando cuidado para ficarem atentos para caso tenha mais alguém naquela parte da floresta.

Depois de comerem os salgadinhos que o híbrido havia roubado de humanos que acamparam em sua clareira, como ele mesmo chamava, o Sol já estava quase escondido, então já era hora  de o humano ir embora, para que seus pais não desconfiassem do que fazia.

— Hoje foi muito legal, vou tentar voltar mais vezes, okay? 

— Você promete?

— Prometo. 

A promessa foi cumprida por anos, até que seus sentimentos um pelo outro começaram a mudar: seus corações batiam mais rápidos quando estavam juntos, eles arranjavam desculpas para se tocarem e, quando não podiam se encontrar, mal viam a hora de se verem.

A amizade, lentamente, evoluiu para um romance e, quando menos esperavam, já estavam morando juntos em uma pequena cabana que o humano havia  construído para que San não tivesse que morar na caverna para sempre.

Anos mais tarde, eles haviam construído uma família linda e mal podiam acreditar que tudo aquilo viera de um encontro por acaso em uma clareira, seguida de uma perseguição.

A vida é mesmo uma surpresa enorme e, por linhas tortas, escreve histórias maravilhosas, juntando pessoas que parecem ser diferentes, mas que, no final, se completam totalmente.


End file.
